Silver Bells
by FieryFafar
Summary: 3 cute lil mini shots starring soulsilvershipping /w\


_1. Sick_

A loud groan escaped the redhead's mouth. His body twisted and turned on the bed, obviously not comfortable with any position given._Stupid… Frickin'… Dammit…_ His mind cussed the words his throat weren't able to produce. And if that wasn't torturing enough, a headache landed a good slam dunk inside his head, further increasing the fever that attacked his body. "Argh…"

"Silver." He heard her giggle his name, and that oddly cooled his temperature for a bit – even though Silver knew that was just plain stupid.

Sitting by the bedside, Kotone gently pressed her palm on his forehead. "You really need to stay away from the rain, you know? If this keeps going, you're gonna stay sick forever." She flashed a sweet smile as she advised him. The back of her palm softly caressed his cheek; the simply sweet act bringing a nice dark shade on Silver's face.

He felt utterly defenceless and weak at the moment. And he hated it. "S-shut up…" he grumbled sulkily, the lower half of his red face hidden under the thick blanket.

However, since being defenceless and weak meant that Kotone would be the one taking care of him, then Silver guessed it wouldn't hurt to drop his ego every once in a while.

_2. Greeting_

"O-oh!" Kotone squeaked the second she saw Silver walking her way. In an instant, her heart raced faster than usual. Her smile widened. Her eyes twinkled like beautiful brown stars. Damien, who was standing behind her, merely rolled his eyes in disgust. 'That's adorable.'

Once Silver was now a foot away from her, Kotone bit back a giggle and waved. "Hi Silver!"

However, compared to her ecstatic personality at his presence, the only emotion Silver gave was indifference. "Hmm," he replied shortly, not even bothering on meeting her gaze. His hands were tucked in his pockets. His eyes were darted forward. Silver knew the annoying Typhlosion of hers was growling heavily at his cold behaviour, but the boy couldn't care less.

Kotone watched as Silver walked away without a reasonable sound. "Hmph," A pout was pulled by her lips. _Well, so much for good communication._ Finally, a sigh broke her pout. She watched as the redhead walked away quietly, showing no signs of looking back at her._Oh well. Maybe he's having a bad day._ Looking at Damien, Kotone gave a disappointed shrug and the two continued to walk toward their next destination.

And as for Silver, the moment he was confirmed that Kotone and her bloody Pokémon were gone from his sight…

"Oh my Arceus, she said 'Hi Silver'…" Crimson red tainted his cheeks as if he was about to catch a fever on the spot. His smile grew wider by the second, the shape looking far stupider than Kotone could ever imagine. Quickly Silver cupped his hot cheeks, fingers feeling the heat that radiated through his body. "She…said…hi…to me…" Slowly Silver crouched down as he muttered words of disbelief. "Oh my Arceus…" With hands now covering his fully-red face, Silver slowly shook his head like a happy little 5-year old girl.

_3. Stare_

He watched her.

He watched as she combed her hair. He watched as she tied it to a low ponytail. He watched as she lightly tapped her cheeks. He watched as she giggled softly in front of the mirror. He watched as she wore the big black shirt that was only covering three inches of her bare thighs. He watched as she bent a bit closer to the mirror, enabling Silver to see a better look of her bodacious figure.

Just before Silver could have the right mind to jump off the bed and pounce on her, Kotone turned around and faced him.

He looked at her face. And needless to say, Silver could feel his heart crash and burn right inside his heaving chest. He saw her beautiful, radiant smile. He saw her eyes sparkled in complete admiration. Kotone didn't say a word, instead merely showing the happiness that practically glowed on her flawless face.

The more he looked, the more he felt like gasping for air because damn it the lady could really take his breath away.

"Shit…" Grumbling sourly, Silver crouched on all fours and hid himself under the thick quilt of the bed. It was a good thing Kotone couldn't see him though, because he was now hot from head to toe the second he heard her melodic laughter.

_**END.**_

**0.0.0**

**do you know how much i ship these two**  
**DO YOU EVEN KNO W?**


End file.
